Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 5
}} | Cast1 = All-Star Squadron | Cast2 = Justice Society of America | Cast3 = William Everett, Sr. (New Earth) | Cast4 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast5 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast6 = Danette Reilly (New Earth) | Cast7 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast8 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast9 = Shiera Sanders-Hall (New Earth) | Cast10 = Rex Tyler (New Earth) | Cast11 = Helena Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast12 = Jonathan L. Thunder (New Earth) | Cast13 = Elizabeth Lawrence (New Earth) | Cast14 = Eel O'Brian (Earth-X) | Cast15 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast16 = Richard Grayson (Earth-Two) | Cast17 = John Sargent (New Earth) | Cast18 = Justin Arthur (New Earth) | Cast19 = James Corrigan I (New Earth) | Cast20 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast21 = Jonathan Law (New Earth) | Cast22 = Yz, the Thunderbolt (New Earth) | Cast23 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast24 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two) | Cast25 = Freedom Fighters | Cast26 = Richard Grey, Jr. (Earth-X) | Cast27 = Darrel Dane (Earth-X) | Cast28 = Roy Lincoln (Earth-X) | Cast29 = Sandra Knight (Earth-X) | Cast30 = Lanford Terrill (Earth-X) | Cast31 = Uncle Sam (New Earth) | Cast32 = Green Lantern Corps | Cast33 = Arisia (New Earth) | Cast34 = John Stewart (New Earth) | Cast35 = Katma Tui (New Earth) | Cast36 = Tomar-Re (New Earth) | Cast37 = Infinity, Inc. (Earth-Two) | Cast38 = Henry King, Jr. (New Earth) | Cast39 = Hippolyta Trevor-Hall (New Earth) | Cast40 = Jennie-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) | Cast41 = Albert Rothstein (New Earth) | Cast42 = Todd Rice (New Earth) | Cast43 = Hector Hall (New Earth) | Cast44 = Sylvester Pemberton (New Earth) | Cast45 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Cast46 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast47 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast48 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast49 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast50 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast51 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast52 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast53 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast54 = Cynthia Reynolds (New Earth) | Cast55 = Katar Hol (Earth-One) | Cast56 = Shayera Hol (Earth-One) | Cast57 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast58 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast59 = Henry Heywood III (New Earth) | Cast60 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast61 = Paco Ramone (New Earth) | Cast62 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast63 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Cast64 = Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast65 = Querl Dox (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast66 = Blok (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast67 = Charles Taine (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast68 = Reep Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast69 = Gim Allon (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast70 = Rokk Krinn (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast71 = Dawnstar (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast72 = Nura Nal (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast73 = Luornu Durgo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast74 = Jan Arrah (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast75 = Jacques Foccart (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast76 = Garth Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast77 = Ayla Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast78 = Lar Gand (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast79 = Tinya Wazzo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast80 = Imra Ardeen (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast81 = Tasmia Mallor (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast82 = Salu Digby (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast83 = Thom Kallor (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast84 = Dirk Morgna (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast85 = Brin Londo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast86 = Jo Nah (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast87 = Drake Burroughs (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast88 = Teen Titans | Cast89 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast90 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast91 = Joseph Wilson (New Earth) | Cast92 = Kole Weathers (New Earth) | Cast93 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast94 = Koriand'r (New Earth) | Cast95 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast96 = Outsiders | Cast97 = Jefferson Pierce (New Earth) | Cast98 = Brion Markov (New Earth) | Cast99 = Gabrielle Doe (New Earth) | Cast100 = Tatsu Yamashiro (New Earth) | Cast101 = Rex Mason (New Earth) | Cast102 = Adam Strange (New Earth) | Cast103 = Harold Jordan (New Earth) | Cast104 = Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) | Cast105 = Amy Winston (New Earth) | Cast106 = Tula (New Earth) | Cast107 = Garth (New Earth) | Cast108 = Ahri'ahn (New Earth) | Cast109 = Bartholomew Lash (New Earth) | Cast110 = Barbara Gordon (New Earth) | Cast111 = Susan Linden-Thorne (New Earth) | Cast112 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast113 = Michael Payson Maxwell (New Earth) | Cast114 = Adam Blake (New Earth) | Cast115 = Ral Benem (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast116 = Katherine Manser (New Earth) | Cast117 = Jack Ryder (New Earth) | Cast118 = Boston Brand (New Earth) | Cast119 = Kimiyo Hoshi (New Earth) | Cast120 = Dolphin (New Earth) | Cast121 = Donald Hall (New Earth) | Cast122 = Firehair (New Earth) | Cast123 = Lorraine Reilly (New Earth) | Cast124 = Lyla Michaels (New Earth) | Cast125 = Jemm (New Earth) | Cast126 = Jonathan Tane (New Earth) | Cast127 = Jonah Hex (New Earth) | Cast128 = Jonni Thunder (New Earth) | Cast129 = Tashana (Earth-Six) | Cast130 = Lori Lemaris (Earth-One) | Cast131 = Monitor (Earth-One) | Cast132 = Kell Mossa (Pre-Crisis) | Cast133 = Phantom Stranger (New Earth) | Cast134 = Brek Bannin (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast135 = Rory Regan (New Earth) | Cast136 = Leonid Kovar (New Earth) | Cast137 = Ripley Hunter (Earth-One) | Cast138 = Jason Todd (New Earth) | Cast139 = Brian Savage (New Earth) | Cast140 = Patrick Dugan (New Earth) | Cast141 = Alec Holland (New Earth) | Cast142 = Thomas Hawk (New Earth) | Cast143 = Travis Morgan (New Earth) | Cast144 = Wendy Jones (New Earth) | Cast145 = Blackhawk Squadron | Cast146 = Andre Blanc-Dumont (Earth-One) | Cast147 = Stanislaus Drozdowski (Earth-One) | Cast148 = Challengers of the Unknown | Cast149 = June Robbins (New Earth) | Cast150 = Walter Haley (New Earth) | Cast151 = Matthew Ryan (New Earth) | Cast152 = Lester Davis (New Earth) | Cast153 = Doom Patrol | Cast154 = Arani Desai (New Earth) | Cast155 = Clifford Steele (New Earth) | Cast156 = Easy Company | Cast157 = Franklin Rock (New Earth) | Cast158 = Horace Eustace Canfield Nichols (New Earth) | Cast159 = Four-Eyes (New Earth) | Cast160 = Jackie Johnson (New Earth) | Cast161 = Phillip Mason (New Earth) | Cast162 = Louis Kiyahani (New Earth) | Cast163 = Long Round (New Earth) | Cast164 = Short Round (New Earth) | Cast165 = Harold Shapiro (New Earth) | Cast166 = Worry Wart (New Earth) | Cast167 = Haunted Tank (Military Unit) | Cast168 = Archibald Asher (New Earth) | Cast169 = William Craig (New Earth) | Cast170 = Jeb Stuart (New Earth) | Cast171 = Richard Rawlins (New Earth) | Cast172 = Metal Men | Cast173 = Gold (New Earth) | Cast174 = Iron (New Earth) | Cast175 = Lead (New Earth) | Cast176 = Mercury (New Earth) | Cast177 = Platinum (New Earth) | Cast178 = Tin (New Earth) | Cast179 = Sea Devils | Cast180 = Biff Bailey (New Earth) | Cast181 = Dane Dorrance (New Earth) | Cast182 = Judy Walton (New Earth) | Cast183 = Nicholas Walton (New Earth) | Cast184 = Citizen Abra (New Earth) | Cast185 = Alexei Luthor (Earth-Two) | Cast186 = Anti-Monitor (New Earth) | Cast187 = Dufus P. Ratchet (New Earth) | Cast188 = Mark Desmond (New Earth) | Cast189 = Frederick Storm (New Earth) | Cast190 = | Cast191 = Leonard Snart (New Earth) | Cast192 = Selina Kyle (New Earth) | Cast193 = Priscilla Rich (Earth-Two) | Cast194 = Copperhead (New Earth) | Cast195 = Neal Emerson (New Earth) | Cast196 = Louise Lincoln (New Earth) | Cast197 = Kung (New Earth) | Cast198 = Samuel Scudder (New Earth) | Cast199 = Mist I (New Earth) | Cast200 = Orm Marius (New Earth) | Cast201 = Oswald Cobblepot (New Earth) | Cast202 = Per Degaton (New Earth) | Cast203 = Bette Sans Souci (New Earth) | Cast204 = Pamela Isley (New Earth) | Cast205 = Roger Hayden (New Earth) | Cast206 = Peter Merkel (New Earth) | Cast207 = Edward Nashton (New Earth) | Cast208 = Sumo (Earth-One) | Cast209 = Helen Alexandros (Earth-One) | Cast210 = Sinestro (New Earth) | Cast211 = Cyrus Gold (New Earth) | Cast212 = Carol Ferris (New Earth) | Cast213 = Ultra-Humanite (New Earth) | Cast214 = Vandar Adg (New Earth) | Cast215 = Christopher Pike (New Earth) | Cast216 = Mark Mardon (New Earth) | Cast217 = Brotherhood of Evil | Cast218 = Brain (New Earth) | Cast219 = Monsieur Mallah (New Earth) | Cast220 = Angela Hawkins III (New Earth) | Cast221 = Otto von Furth (New Earth) | Cast222 = Emil LaSalle (New Earth) | Cast223 = Fatal Five | Cast224 = Nyeun Chun Ti (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast225 = Tharok (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast226 = Garridan Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast227 = Fearsome Five | Cast228 = Mikron O'Jeneus (New Earth) | Cast229 = Selinda Flinders (New Earth) | Cast230 = Baran Flinders (New Earth) | Cast231 = Alanna Strange (New Earth) | Cast232 = Alfred Pennyworth (New Earth) | Cast233 = Anthro (New Earth) | Cast234 = Bonnie Baxter (Earth-One) | Cast235 = Corky Baxter (Earth-One) | Cast236 = Guardians of the Universe | Cast237 = Lana Lang (Earth-One) | Cast238 = Lois Lane (Earth-One) | Cast239 = Lois Lane (Earth-Two) | Cast240 = Proty II (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast241 = Yolanda Montez (New Earth) | Cast242 = Jeffrey Smith (Earth-One) | Cast243 = Time Masters | Cast244 = Winged Victory (New Earth) | Cast245 = Green Lantern Corps | Cast246 = Norda Cantrell (New Earth) | Cast247 = Martin Stein (New Earth) | Location1 = | Location2 = Earth-One | Location3 = Gotham City | Location4 = Wayne Manor | Location5 = Metropolis | Location6 = Legion Headquarters | Location7 = Russia | Location8 = Earth-Two | Location9 = Chicago | Location10 = Earth-X | Location11 = Oa | Location12 = Rann | Location13 = Ranagar | Location14 = Saturn (Planet) | Item1 = Adam Strange's Jet Pack | Item2 = Adam Strange's Ray Gun | Item3 = Amulet of Anubis | Item4 = Central Power Battery | Item5 = Cloak of Destiny | Item6 = Helmet of Fate | Item7 = Justice League Signal Device | Item8 = Legion Flight Ring | Item9 = Nth Metal | Item10 = Ruby of Life | Item11 = Warlord's Sword | Vehicle1 = Time Sphere | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * | Trivia = * Marvel Comics' Peter Parker appears to make a cameo appearance in this issue. (Page 14, panel five, behind Superman and Lois Lane). Verification unconfirmed. Sources including the Grand Comics Database and the Annotated Crisis claim that this is Marvel's Peter Parker. While the character certainly looks similar to Parker, it is also just as likely that this is mere coincidence and not intentional. * The 30th century alien tourist Grxx states that he hails from the planet Ceti Alpha 6. Ceti Alpha 6 is also the name of a planet referenced in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn. | Recommended = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis * Zero Hour: Crisis in Time | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1985 * George Pérez cover art gallery | Links = * Crisis on Infinite Earths article at Wikipedia * Alan Kistler's Guide to the Crisis * DC Canon: Crisis on Infinite Earths * Crisis on Infinite Earths series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Annotated Crisis on Infinite Earths }}